Cybersix: Revelations and Aftermath
by shanejayell
Summary: In the aftermath of the TV series Cyber Six must make soime choices...
1. One

Cybersix: Revelations and Aftermath: Part One  
  
Sitting at the edge of the city of Meridiana the complex burned fiercely, the explosion having lit up the skyline. Debris rained down on the water as a figure burst upwards with a splash, her soaked hat falling into her face. The black clad Cyber Six looked around her wildly before crying out, "Data Seven, where are you!?"  
  
"Meor," a plaintive cry as the black panther paddled towards her, Data Seven looking quite disgusted at being made to swim.  
  
"Sorry partner," Cyber Six offered a smile.  
  
The two black figures swam towards shore, thankfully a fair ways away from all of the burning structures. The beach sands were dirty but Cyber Six didn't really care, the soaked figure flopping down onto her back to try to catch her breath.  
  
"Mrow?" Data Seven inquired a few moments later, the black figure looking down at Cyber Six with gently concern.  
  
Cyber Six got up from the sand, her long black cape hanging wetly down, her tight clothes clinging to her thin frame. Her body was lit red and gold by the far off flames even as she mused, "So what do we do now?"  
  
Data Seven gave the cat equivalent of a sneeze, then the black panther shook himself off, spraying Cyber Six with a spray of water. "Mar," the cat said sheepishly.  
  
"Lets go dry out," Cyber Six sighed.  
  
They made their way down backroads to the city, Meridiana itself still chaotic from the attack of the island monster. The skyline was something from another era, the designs at least a century old, a place that the modern age had simply forgotten about. Adrian Seidelman's apartment building was just as they had left it, and after a careful check they slipped inside.  
  
"Here you go," Cyber Six grabbed a battered blanket from a closet, smoothly laying it out on the floor for Data Seven to dry out on. The cat gave her a slightly reproachful look then lay down, soon falling fast asleep.  
  
Cyber Six stripped her wet clothes off and hung them up before collapsing onto the bed in her baggy pajamas. It only felt like she had been sleeping a few minutes when the phone rang, tearing through the near silence. Data Seven growled in the back of his throat, the panther glaring at the phone then over towards the groggy Cyber Six.  
  
"Yes?" Cyber Six answered, her voice husky with sleep.  
  
"Ah," the school secretary's voice sounded confused, "could I speak with Mr. Adrian Seidelman, please?"  
  
Cyber Six blinked then coughed, quickly dropping her voice to the right range. "Sorry," Adrian answered, "I'm not feeling so well."  
  
"School is going to be closed today," the secretary replied crisply, then with concern, "you certainly sounded odd."  
  
"Managed to fall off one of the bridges into the water during all the confusion yesterday," Adrian improvised, "I think I may be coming down with a cold."  
  
"If you need to take a extra day, just let us know," she answered warmly.  
  
"I'll do that," Adrian answered, chatting for a moment before hanging up.  
  
"Mrow," Data Seven sounded amused.  
  
"Gah," Cyber Six sighed to herself softly, flopping back onto her bed. Sunlight streamed in from the window and she covered her face with her arm. Memory began to trickle back of everything that had happened yesterday and she groaned. A certain memory popped into her head and she sat right up, eyes wide.  
  
"Mew?" Data Seven inquired.  
  
"What have I done?" Cyber Six grabbed the sides of her head and groaned.  
  
She hadn't really been expecting to survive her battle yesterday with Von Reichter, not facing off against the man in his own headquarters. Before she went up there she had stopped in with Lucas, talked to him to try and tie up what loose ends she could. What impulse possessed her to go see Lori she didn't know, but she had worn the glasses from her Adrian disguise, spelling out to her the truth of her identity. Leaving the glasses behind she had left, off to face certain death.  
  
"The only problem is," Cyber Six sighed to herself aloud, "I didn't die. And now Lori knows who I really am."  
  
Of course Data Seven ignored that, having gone back to sleep. Cyber Six stayed home that day, wrestling with what she had done and what it might mean. Finally, as the twilight descended over the city, she decided to go out.  
  
"Grrr," Data Seven grumbled softly.  
  
"I can't take you with me," Cyber Six said firmly, "they won't let you in." Data Seven grumbled a bit but quieted as she added, "Why not go see Julian? He'd be glad to see you're all right."  
  
The two separated as they left, Data Seven moving across the rooftops as well as Cyber Six could. Her cloak flowed around her as the black clad woman leapt across the roofs, eventually dropping into a familiar alley. She took a moment to prepare before walking forward, receiving a warm smile from the woman watching the door.  
  
Bones smiled slightly, "Welcome back, Cyber Six." The bouncer was tough, a muscular black haired woman who had almost instantly assessed the threat that Cyber Six represented. She didn't know what the lady would do if she caused trouble, but Bones would find a way.  
  
"Bones, good evening," Cyber Six tipped her head to the side as she asked, "Has there been any trouble lately?"  
  
"Nothing major," Bones drawled. "Have you ever thought about coming here in your Adrian outfit?" she asked.  
  
Cyber Six stopped, she was so surprised, "Why?"  
  
Bones chuckled softly as she flashed a smile, "You'd look pretty cute in it, I bet. Probably have to beat the girls off you with a stick."  
  
"I have enough trouble with the girl I have, thanks," Cyber Six shot back over her shoulder as she headed inside.  
  
"Welcome to Arisugawa's Locket," Merle beamed, the little catgirl looking remarkably cute dressed up in a school girl's uniform.  
  
"Hey Merle," a smiling Cyber Six removed her cape, folding it up before passing it over to her with her hat. "So where's Hitomi this evening?" she asked curiously, running her hand through her spikey black hair.  
  
"Studying for exams," the catgirl flicked her ears back cutely as Merle continued, "Hitomi asked Juri for a few days off to prepare."  
  
Cyber Six nodded to herself thoughtfully as she considered the usual suspects, "Let me guess, Ami Mizuno's helping her study?"  
  
Merle nodded, "Yup. She's in good hands."  
  
"See you later," Cyber Six gave the girl a smile, moving through the crowd. This wasn't the first time she had visited Arisugawa's Locket, and she was familiar with the customs, more or less. The people were odd, in a lot of ways, but there was always a warm welcome for anyone in need. 'Well, any woman,' she corrected herself. She reached the bar, smiling at the blue haired twins behind the bar.  
  
Ryouko gave her a look through cat-like eyes as her long hair bounced down her back. Then she frowned, taking in her customer's pale face as she worriedly asked, "You need sustenance?"  
  
"Yes, please," Cyber Six answered, gripping the counter with white knuckles. She hated this, hated the need that had been engineered in her by Von Reichter, but without it she would die. She was just glad the resident mad scientist Washu could create the stuff.  
  
Ryouko bent down behind the long bar, grabbing a vial of a green glowing fluid then pouring it out in a thick mug. "Drink fast," Ryouko said, pushing the drink towards Cyber Six.  
  
Cyber Six took the glass and slugged it down, her face twisting at the awful taste. She shuddered visibly, breath becoming raspy, but in a few moments recovered. She pushed sweaty hair up out of her face and gave Ryouko a weary smile, "Thanks."  
  
"I'm glad Washu was able to artificially create that stuff," Minagi noted, the scarred twin wiping out a glass, "but you'd think Mom could cure you, too."  
  
Cyber Six just shrugged as she said, "She told me that she could, but only by removing most of my enhancements." Her voice took on a slightly bitter tone as she added, "With Jose still on the loose, I can't do that."  
  
Jose was Von Reichter's clone, a little boy who was the spitting image of his father. But unlike a child he was as twisted as his old man, driven to grasp power and seek advantage for himself. He wouldn't grieve for Von Reichter, he'd merely see it as an opportunity to advance himself.  
  
"So how are things in Meridian now?" Minagi asked curiously, pouring her a large glass of beer to wash the taste away.  
  
Cyber Six took a long drink, savoring the taste. She puffed out a breath before quietly admitting, "I think I may have done something very stupid."  
  
"Oh?" Ryouko leaned forward eagerly beside her sister.  
  
Cyber Six rolled her eyes at the two of them, "You two are terrible." She sipped some more of her beer before continuing, "Von Reichter tried to destroy the city with a living bomb and I didn't think I could survive stopping it."  
  
"You figured you were on a kamikaze run," Minagi prompted her.  
  
"Yeah," Cyber Six nodded. "There's been a student who's had a bad crush on my Adrian identity, her name's Lori Anderson," she drank a bit more, "and before I went to face Von Reichter, I revealed my secret identity to her."  
  
"Ouch," Ryouko chuckled softly at that, "and since you survived this little adventure, you're going to have to deal with it."  
  
Cyber Six nodded glumly, "I've got a few days, but I can't avoid her forever."  
  
"So what does this girl think of Cyber Six?" Minagi asked curiously, Ryouko having moved to attend to a customer's order.  
  
"Hates her guts," Cyber Six said with a sigh, "though I think it was because she believed that Adrian and Cyber Six were having an affair."  
  
Minagi couldn't help it, she began to laugh. "Sorry," she wiped at her eyes, "but it's quite the mental image, you trying to have an affair with yourself."  
  
"Fair enough," Cyber Six agreed.  
  
"Good evening," the smooth voice came from just behind her. Cyber Six turned around to see the tall, orange haired woman who gave her a slight smile. "It's good to see you here again," Arisugawa Juri said.  
  
"Juri-san," Cyber Six said to the taller woman respectfully. She smiled slightly, "We were just discussing my latest folly." She quietly summarized the situation as a visibly amused looking Juri settled down into a seat beside them.  
  
Juri nodded slightly as Cyber Six finished. "Here's a question for you," Juri asked her with a smile, "why do you think Lori was attracted to Adrian?"  
  
"Huh?" Cyber Six looked confused.  
  
Ryouko smirked as she said to Juri, "You're wondering if Lori might have been attracted to some of her feminine qualities, right?"  
  
"I hadn't thought of that," Cyber Six admitted softly. She drank a bit more beer, savoring the taste before saying, "I have to say I wasn't exactly butch as Adrian. It's possible...."  
  
"Not that I'm suggesting confessing your love to her," Juri cautioned, "I'm sure Lori is feeling pretty confused right about now."  
  
"Not to mention being confused myself," Cyber Six said with a ghost of a smile.  
  
Juri looked up, seeing two familiar figures walking in. She gave Cyber Six an apologetic smile, "Excuse me."  
  
Cyber Six watched Juri go greet her friends then turned back to her nearly empty glass of beer. "Want a refill?" Minagi offered.  
  
"No," Cyber Six shook her head as she got up from her seat.  
  
"So have you decided what you're going to do?" Minagi asked.  
  
"I'm going to talk to Lori," Cyber Six said softly, "after that we'll see."  
  
To be continued....  
  
Authors Note: Cyber Six's visit to Arisugawa's Locket originally appeared as a chapter in that story. However I've expanded on it as well as added a section set before that episode began. The characters from the Locket are Bones of , Merle and Hitomi from Escaflowne, Ami Mizuno of Sailor Moon, Ryouko, Minagi and Washu of Tenchi Muyo and finally Arisugawa Juri from Revolutionary Girl Utena. 


	2. Two

Cybersix: Revelations and Aftermath: Part Two  
  
The redheaded girl dramatically flopped backwards onto her bed, covering her head with her pillow to try and block out the morning light. From safely underneath it she groaned out softly, "I just don't think I can do this."  
  
After a few moments the nightie clad Lori Anderson sat back up, sitting cross-legged on her bed. She peeked out her window, taking in the damage still around the historic city of Meridiana and sighed softly. "It was all so much simpler a few days ago," she sighed.  
  
She had been your average teenager, mostly. Yes, she was gorgeous and had her little harem, but what she really wanted was her teacher. Shy, handsome Adrian Seidelman, the black haired English teacher who had won her heart as soon as she met him. Even with those ridiculous glasses his face was so lovely, kindness in those eyes. Graceful, warm, and a passion that came out in his poetry. And now it had all changed.  
  
It had been like something out of a bad monster movie, honestly. A giant, living island, shambling it's way towards the city with the intention of destroying it. The people were in a panic, everyone trying to flee town knowing that even the mysterious woman known as Cyber Six couldn't possibly stop it.  
  
"Cyber Six," Lori murmured softly.  
  
The leather clad heroine had crossed paths with Lori more than once over the past few months, Cyber Six even saving her life from that little twerp Jose. Her long black cape lined in red, that odd looking floppy hat, the sleek leather bodysuit that clung to her every cure... When Lori had thought that Cyber Six was dating Adrian, she was instantly ragingly jealous of her. She couldn't have been more wrong, of course.  
  
Her family had been preparing to flee the city, loading up the car in front of their building as she bent over to fill the back. Lori looked up, shocked to see Adrian standing there. Then Cyber Six took the glasses off, laying them on the top of the car with that gentle smile. She was gone in that moment, leaving Lori standing there with the glasses in shock.  
  
Their car had been trapped in gridlock, Lori sitting there holding the glasses as her thoughts raced. Adrian was Cyber Six... it explained so much, of course. Her rescues of Lori, her being around people related to the school, even the timing of Cyber Six appearing around the same time Adrian had. And it raised disturbing questions in Lori, too.  
  
Lucas, that goofy science teacher had passed them and Lori jumped out of the car. He had hung around Cyber Six a lot, he might know what was going on. But as she explained she saw the stunned look on his face, both of them coming to the realization that Cyber Six was on a suicide run. Together they raced to the edge of the city where the creature was going, where both of them were certain Cyber Six was too. They just came around a curve when the entire place went up in a massive fireball, monster in all.  
  
And there had been no sign of either Cyber Six or Adrian for the past few days. Lori sighed softly, rubbing at her eyes, wishing that she could just stay home for today. She got up out of bed, stretching out tiredly. She dressed, grabbing her school bag and heading out onto the street.  
  
Lori walked the route to school listlessly, wishing that people would just be quiet. The chattering of students, the cars, it all grated on her badly today. She saw Lucas cutting through the crowd, the blonde giant heading right towards her.  
  
"No I haven't seen him," Lori cut off the question before he could even ask, then softly adding, "or her, either."  
  
Lucas sighed, pushing his blonde hair back from his face. "Neither have I," he said. His eyes were pained, "I wish she'd contact me...."  
  
Lori wanted to say something harsh, but the sorrow in his eyes held her back. "Maybe she doesn't want to be Adrian, anymore," she offered.  
  
"Maybe," was all Lucas said in reply, the two heading to classes.  
  
"Hey, where do you think the teach has been?" one of the boys popped up as she went to sit down at her desk.  
  
The other boy laughed, "Maybe he got splatted by the creature."  
  
"Don't say that!" Lori blurted.  
  
Both boys looked sheepish, obviously having forgotten about her crush on him. Both subsided slightly and muttered, "Sorry."  
  
There was a sound at the classroom door and Lori looked up, expecting to see a substitute teacher come inside. Instead the light glinted off familiar glasses, a slim black haired man walking inside with absolute self confidence.  
  
"Good morning," Adrian Seidelman said, his black hair flopping into those gentle eyes. "I'm sorry for missing a few days," he walked to his desk, setting a briefcase down, "but I had some personal matters to take care of."  
  
Lori wanted to leap up out of her seat, to rush up to Adrian and throw her arms around him, but she held herself back, a goofy grin on her face. Instead she met Adrian's eyes, seeing a twinkle in them as she said, "It's good to have you back, sir."  
  
"It's good to be back," Adrian agreed.  
  
As Adrian looked out at the students, Cyber Six smiled within the disguise. It was an odd feeling, knowing that Lori knew the secret, but it felt good. Especially the joy that had lit up Lori's face as she entered, worry and tension replaced by a simple light.  
  
'I should have talked to Lucas and Lori earlier,' she mused, 'leaving them in the dark can't have been fun.' Adrian opened the textbook as she focused her mind on the job ahead, "All right, everyone, settle down. Open your texts to page 175...."  
  
After class Lori walked up to Adrian and paused hesitantly, "Uh, Mr. Seidelman, could I... I mean, I'd like to...."  
  
Cyber Six felt a bit surprised at the faint blush she saw on Lori's cheeks. "I'd like to talk to you later," Adrian said, "would you meet me after classes?"  
  
"Thank you," Lori grinned happily, leaving the classroom with a bounce to her steps.  
  
Adrian put away the text books, her fingers lingering on the spines for a moment. 'I nearly lost the chance to do this,' she thought to herself, 'nearly died when Von Richter's headquarters went up in flames.' She picked up her briefcase and left the classroom, 'If I've learned anything from it, I don't want to have any regrets.'  
  
Adrian ignored the smiles and waves from passerby as she made her way down the hallway, eventually stopping in front of one of the classrooms. She pushed the door open, Lucas looked up at her and grinned happily.  
  
"You have no idea how good it is to see you," Lucas said, the big blonde haired man crushing her in a massive hug.  
  
"You too, Lucas," Adrian kept her voice down in the boy range as she continued, "you'd better let go before someone sees you, you know."  
  
"You scared me half to death, you know," Lucas said, pushing Adrian back a bit, "I was beginning to think you...."  
  
"Data Seven and I were clipped by the explosion as we got out of the building," Adrian confided softly, "it took some time to recover." There was a short pause and she added, "And I had some things to think about."  
  
"You've made up your mind," Lucas said, a sad smile on his face, "about us."  
  
"How did you know?" Adrian asked, a bit surprised.  
  
Lucas looked at her wryly, "You could have come by before classes, even if you didn't want to approach me at home. I guess I'm just wondering... why?"  
  
"It's complicated," Adrian looked out the window, at once both looking more boyish and more feminine, somehow. "I don't know what I am, Lucas, not in any real way. I need to understand that, and I need to understand my own actions," she finished.  
  
"Like?" Lucas blinked.  
  
"Lori, for one," Adrian said softly. She flashed him an odd little smile and said, "I shouldn't have told her who I was. She doesn't even like Cyber Six very much, but I just... had to tell her. I want to know why I did that." She ran a hand through her hair as she added, "And I have no right to leave you hanging until I do."  
  
"Fair enough," Lucas nodded. He smiled again, "For whatever it's worth, you're still going to be my friend after all this."  
  
"Thanks," Adrian smiled.  
  
Lucas continued on, "And whatever you do, don't underestimate Lori. She wants something from you, and she'll do her best to get it."  
  
"She wants something from Adrian Seidelman," she smiled up at him wryly as she continued, "not from Cyber Six."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure," Lucas actually grinned as a bell rang, warning the students that they had to get back to classes.  
  
"Later," Adrian was out the door and gone, leaving a bemused Lucas in her wake.  
  
Classes were just letting out as Lori walked into the classroom and greeted Adrian with a smile. "Should we talk here?" Lori asked cheerfully.  
  
Adrian hesitated for a moment then she smiled. "Would you like me to walk you home?" she quietly offered.  
  
"I'd like that," Lori agreed.  
  
The two of them walked out of the busy school together, drawing only a few curious glances. The roads of Meridiana were a mix of wide lanes and narrow alleys, the two of them navigating those routes with ease of practice. They were crossing an arching bridge when Lori stopped, the falling sun lighting up the beautiful girl.  
  
"What's wrong?" Adrian asked.  
  
Lori looked at her, the girl's gaze oddly piercing. "I don't understand how you fooled me so well." she finally said, "now that I know you're a woman."  
  
Adrian felt her cheeks redden. "No one was looking for a woman posing as a man," she said, "and I think I did pretty well."  
  
"The baggy clothes help," Lori admitted, taking in the suspenders holding up her pants, the white shirt, "and you do act like a gentleman." She leaned on the railing, looking at the water below them, and hesitantly Adrian joined her there.  
  
"And now that you know I'm a woman?" Adrian asked softly.  
  
"I wonder," Lori looked over at her. "There are a lot of things I find attractive in Adrian," she said, "and they're the qualities you have as Cyber Six, too." Lori puffed out a soft laugh, "You've got me all confused, you know."  
  
"Me, too," Adrian confided. She smiled slightly, deliberately not meeting Lori's eyes as she continued, "So what do we two confused people do now?"  
  
Lori's hand slid over, resting over Adrian's before squeezing it gently. "I may not understand what's going on," she said, "but I want to find out." There was determination in her voice as she said, "What's Cyber Six doing tonight?"  
  
Adrian blinked. "Well, I'll be patrolling with Data Seven, but otherwise..." she trailed off. She looked at Lori thoughtfully, "Are you suggesting we go out on a date?"  
  
"Yes, I am," Lori said.  
  
Adrian laughed softly. "I don't think I've ever been asked out as Cyber Six before," she said. She waited a moment before adding, "I'd love to."  
  
End.  
  
Author's Notes: First of all a tip of the hat to Chris Davies, who's timely comment on the shoujo-ai possibilities of Cybersix convinced me to get off of my ass and actually write this story. It's set just after the end of the TV series, dealing with events in that final episode. For fans of my other works there is an Arisugawa's Locket chapter that leads into this story and for the future adventures of Cyber Six try Eternal City, Crystal Tokyo. Set in the far future Cyber Six is a detective in a world where most crime has been eliminated. Most, but not all... 


	3. Halloween

Cyber Six: Halloween

With unearthly grace Cyber Six leapt over the blow, the leather bodysuit clad woman moving with inhuman speed. Her cape swirled around her lanky body, the red lining nearly the same color of blood.

The vampire smiled, her pure white skin gleaming as she purred, "You only have to stay still a moment, and it's all offer."

"Not interested," Cyber Six answered angrily, "now where's Lori?"

The redheaded woman smiled slightly, "Ah, so that's the reason."

There was a soft, almost deadly growl and Data Seven emerged from the alley, the carcass of a patchwork monster laying on the ground behind it. "Grrrr," the panther made it's opinion of the situation very clear.

"Too bad," the vampire smiled a little regretfully, "Jose was hoping Patchwork would do better. Oh well."

"Lori," Cyber Six repeated coldly.

The vampire looked amused, "The old haunted house by the park, that's where we have her. A bit cliche but..." She turned and walked away gracefully, lush body barely concealed beneath her red dress.

"You aren't getting away," Cyber Six lunged forward to try and grab her then shockingly the other woman seemed to dissolve away into mist, swirling off into the night. "Damn it," Cyber Six cursed softly.

"Mrowr," Data Seven sounded more than a bit annoyed.

"Come on," Cyber Six growled out as they bounded up the side of a building then raced across the crumbling rooftops of Meridiana.

And to think, the night started out so well, too. Lori Anderson and Adrian Sidelman had gone out with the Halloween partiers, their latest in a series of dates. Lori was dressed as a sexy bunny girl, while Adrian had skipped the costumes. Everything had been going fine until the passed a dark alley... and were jumped.

Their attackers had the stench of Von Richter's bio-engineered creations but looked like something right out of a horror movie. Wolfen man-beasts, that damn vampire lady and several oddly designed patchwork men had raced from the darkness, swiftly seperating Lori and Adrian before the wolves had carried Lori away. Data Seven had jumped into the fight, the panther having shadowed their date, but even with his help there had been too many for her to break free and retrieve Lori immediately.

"Mrrr," Data Seven's growl sounded angry, the cat keeping up with Cyber Six's incredible leaps with ease.

"And what happened to my telling you to stay home?" Cyber Six demanded as they hit a flat roof, she bent her legs and leapt.

Data Seven almost sounded sheepish, "Merowr?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time?" Cyber Six felt herself smiling a bit, despite her worry. "Thanks, partner."

"Rowr," Data Seven shrugged.

They reached the park in a few moments, the seaside town's lush expanse of forest and trails a oasis of peace from the city, usually. Of course it being Halloween night the place was backed, teens running in the dark woods with flashlights, costumes everywhere and a party atmosphere building rapidly.

Uncaring if she was seen Cyber Six raced through the woods, following a trail right up to a hillside where the old house stood. Built before the area was declared a city park it was old even for Meridiana's loose standards, dating back nearly a hundred years. Now weather beaten and abandoned the shutters creaked ominously, the dark colored paint making the building look like a giant black shadow.

'They probably know I'm coming so...' Cyber Six thought as she raced forward, kicking out a leather boot and sending the front door crashing in, revealing a reception comitee.

"Die," the black cloaked figure swung his scythe, what almost looked like white bones gleaming in the dark.

"Not today," Cyber Six grabbed the wooden handle and yanked, tugging her foe off balance before slugging him in the face. The mask slipped free to reveal ugly green skin and she struck again, sending it crashing to the ground.

"Fffft," Data Seven made a disgusted noise.

"Deffinately Jose's handiwork," Cyber Six nodded. She looked at Data Seven, "Can you track Lori's scent?"

"Rrrft," Data Seven replied, his tone of voice sounding faintly insulted that she even had to ask the question.

"All right partner," Cyber Six said as they moved inside, "lead the way."

Swiftly Cyber Six and Data Seven ran through the house, eventually raching a central room with stairs leading up or down into a basement. Without pausing much they descended into the underground, finding what was a usual basement... right up to where the back wall had been torn out to reveal a tunnel.

"Stop," the icy female voice came as the woman emerged from the tunnel.

"That must be cold," Cyber Six murmured as she readied herself for battle against the blonde haired naked woman.

"Our master is waiting," the blonde gasped as fur began to rapidly cover her body, "but you must be weakened first!" In moments skin had been replaced with fur, her body bulking out to a muscular human/wolf hybrid.

Gracefully Cyber Six leaped over the first swipe of those claws, the hot breath puffing against her skin, then blocked a impossibly fast blow. 'She's faster than the ones in the alley,' Cyber Six blocked a blow, 'but not as fast as I am.'

"Rowr!" Data Seven pounced, landing his full weight on the wolf-girl's shoulders and sending her crashing to the ground.

Taking advantage Cyber Six moved in and hammered a blow to her face, knocking her out. A second blow and a wet crack and the thing was dead, unmoving. "I hate doing that," Cyber Six muttered as she wiped the green goo from her hand.

"Mrowr," Data Seven lead them deeper into the tunnels.

It took them nearly ten minutes to reach the end of the artificially built tunnel, a sickly green glow lighting the end. Silently Cyber Six and Data Seven moved up to the opening, carefully peering around the corner even as they heard a very interesting conversation.

"But why won't you go out with me?" Jose whined, the black haired young man looking up plaintively, dressed in a outfit reminicent of Hitler youth.

. "Pul-LEASE," Lori waved a hand dramatically. The redhead gave Jose a look, "You're way too young and short for me."

"I could get extension," Jose said weakly, "and if you give me a little time..."

"And you're ugly, too," Lori said with finality.

Jose made a frustrated sound and turned to his companion, "Vampiress, could you please do something about her?!"

"Like I'm scared of a bony white skinned chick," Lori sniffed.

"I am NOT bony," Vampiress scowled from where she was leaning up against a tube filled with a glowing green substance. All around the small clear area in the middle of the cavern there were various kinds of machinery, all busy to unknown purposes.

"I'll go for the vampire," Cyber Six said, "you get Jose away from Lori."

"Rawr," Data Seven agreed as they both bolted from cover. Data Seven moved like water to Lori's side, baring his teeth and snapping dramatically at Jose with his teeth.

"Na.. Nice kitty," Jose squeaked before Lori knocked him down.

"You," Vampiress hissed, her fangs gleaming.

Sweeping in fast Cyber Six attacked, not giving her time to mist away or otherwise escape. Quickly she determined this woman was almost as powerful as she was, but not quite,

"Ow, no, hey, ow!"

They traded a flurry of blows, fist nearly invisible as they searched for a opening... anywhere they could break through. Smoothly Vampiress switched to kicks and nearly took Cyber Six's head off.

"Eep, not the nose! Owee!"

"What?" Cyber Six and Vampiress cried as both of them turned to see what was going on only to freeze in surprise.

Data Seven was sitting there looking like the cat that ate the cream while Lori, keeping Jose pinned with her knees, was proceeding to punch the hell out of his head. "And this is for the Circus," Lori punched, "and for interrupting my dates with Adrian!"

"I give, I give, I surrender," Jose wailed, "just someone get her off me!"

Vampiress and Cyber Six exchanged a sympathetc glance."What say you take Jose," Cyber Six offered, "I'll take Lori home and we'll pretend none of this ever happened."

"Sounds like a plan," Vampiress said as she picked up the now out cold Jose. But leaving the room she warned, "This isn't over."

"I wasn't expecting it to be," Cyber Six said while keeping a grip on her feisty partner.

"That was fun,: Lori beamed, "can we do it again?"

Cyber Six just sighed.

The End

Notes: Just a fun little one-shot featuring Cyber Six vs monsters. I rather liked it being LORI who actually finished the whole fight.


	4. Father

Dedicated to Carlos Meglia, the artist who helped create Cyber Six, who passed away this August. He will be missed.

Cyber Six: Father

After they had been dating awhile Lori Anderson finally put her foot down about the hovel Adrian Seidelman was living in. The attic home wasn't terribly bad, of course, but the building gave the impression it was going to collapse around their ears eventually. Besides, with all the people who had fled the city after island bomb attack, rents were cheap.

"Adrian," Lori smiled, her reddish brown hair falling into her eyes as she picked up a framed photo, "who is this?"

"Eh," Adrian smiled as the black haired man walked over to look. He smiled a little sadly as he said, "That's my father."

"Your father?" Lori looked startled as she looked at the picture of a black man then over at Adrian, "how...?"

Adrian delicately took the photo, brushing it free of any dust. "He rescued me from Von Richter," he said quietly, "smuggled me out when the order was given to kill the Cyber series. If not for him, I wouldn't be here right now."

Lori met those eyes behind the large glasses and knew something bad had happened. "Von Richter found you?" she guessed, reaching up to take the glasses off and reveal the feminine face of Cyber Six.

"Yes," Cyber Six sighed, "his men, anyway. We had been living in a costal village and I was out fishing when they came... they tortured him to death."

"I'm so sorry," Lori squeezed the other woman's hand in hers.

Cyber Six managed a smile, "Father was a better liar than I expected, he convinced them I had run away. When I got back and found him it was too late to help, so I took a photo of him, my supplies and a few other items and bolted."

Lori sat down with her on the side of the bed as she murmured, "I can't imagine having to do something like that."

"It wasn't easy," Cyber Six agreed, "but I was determined to grow stronger and avenge him."

"So you came to Meridiana?" Lori asked curiously.

"Eventually," Cyber Six answered, "I hit the rails at first, traveling by train as a stowaway to get away as fast as I could. I finally decided I might be best off finding a large city to hide in, and traveling here I stumbled on poor Adrian Seidelman."

Lori looked surprised. "He wasn't just a name you made up?"

"No, he died in a car crash not far from the city," Cyber six looked faintly guilty, "we looked similar enough that I took his identity and settled here."

Lori reflected on it a moment, "I feel sort of sorry for him."

"So did I," Cyber Six conceded, "but..."

Lori dropped it as she looked down at the photo again, "Knowing you, you tracked down the men who killed them."

Cyber Six smiled wryly, "Yes, I did though it took a few years. It happened not long after I first donned the black costume..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bounding across the skyline at night Cyber Six raced across the city, looking for the thuggish foot soldiers of Von Richtor to feed upon for sustenance. She hated doing it, loathed being reliant of them to survive, but she knew she had no other choice. She stopped by a rooftop, perching on a crooked tower as she stilled herself and listened to what was going on down on the street far below her.

"... late for dinner, the wife's gonna kill me," a man muttered, hurrying along.

"Hey," a woman perched on the street corner called to a passing car, "want a good time?"

"We have to hurry," the voice grated oddly, "they'll be here soon."

'There,' Cyber Six thought, homing in on the two burly men hurrying down the street. Carefully she followed, keeping them in sight as she plotted the best way to take them down.

The two hurried down a alley way where they met two different but similar men. Like them they seemed eerily powerful but in a more refined way, looking much more passably human than the baseline thugs.

"Sir," one thug nodded to them in a show of respect.

'Well, isn't that interesting,' Cyber Six thought, surprised. She had known there were creatures that commanded the soldiers, but she hadn't encountered them before.

His trench coat swirled around him, his fedora hiding his face as he asked, "We've heard there was a sighting of Cyber Six?"

'Wha...?' Cyber Six crouched deeper int the shadows, trying not to be seen.

The thug shook his head, "Not confirmed, sir. Just sightings around the city."

"Keep looking," the other leader said flatly, "we've lost her since we tortured that old man down by the seashore, and the Master wants results."

'They were the ones?!' Cyber Six thought, for a moment consumed by the idea of leaping down and pounding on them all. But she restrained herself, knowing that four against one were a bit much even for her. Instead she followed quietly, watching as the two left the streets and headed into one of the more expensive hotels in town.

Cyber Six lingered out of sight by the doors waiting until she heard what rooms they had been assigned. Then she was off, hiding herself on a nearby rooftop as she watched them settle in as much as they could. Once the lights went out she backed up then leapt across to the hotel, silently climbing down to one of the rooms.

The tracker lay silently on the bed, his chest rising and falling slightly as he rested. Quietly Cyber Six walked up, gazing down at the creature that had killed her father... or at least the closest thing she'd had to family.

"Brother, I..." the other tracker barged in through the connecting door, awakening the other as they both gazed in shock at Cyber Six.

"Damn it!" Cyber Six swore as she leapt on the disoriented one on the bed, pointing the fingers of her hand as she went for the throat. He was clearly unprepared and her hand cleaved through the flesh and bone, the green sustenance spraying wetly as he convulsed then lay still.

"Noo!" the other wailed as he raced at Cyber Six, big hands extended to crush her body.

Cyber Six leapt up and over him, but was shocked as he swiftly snatched her leg. 'Oh god,' she thought as she was swung towards the wall, 'he's fast!'

She hit the wall with what would have been bone crushing force for a normal person, and which was very painful for Cyber Six. "Die!" he growled, trying to swing her like a oversized baseball bat.

"Not today," Cyber Six answered as she grabbed at a ceiling light fixture for leverage then kicked him in the face with her spiked boot.

"Ow!" he released her, staggering backwards as he cupped his eye protectively. From between his fingers a liquid oozed out, possibly from the eye itself.

'Ewww,' Cyber Six thought, but she still raced forward to seize the advantage. A powerful blow to the belly staggered him, then she laced her fingers together and used her interlocked hands to hit him with all her strength.

The blow sent him flying backwards, hitting the far wall with a loud thump. He swayed a moment then topped, ending up slumped against the same wall he slammed Cyber Six against. "You...," he said dazedly, "you're more fierce than we expected."

Cyber Six fought to keep her surging rage under control as she bit out cooly, "You killed him... the old man who saved me."

The tracker gave a ghost of a smile as he mused, "I remember... we had him screaming prettily by the end, too."

"Shut up!" Cyber Six spat out, fighting the urge to try to make him cry out too. It would be so easy to do, starting with breaking his fingers then move on to the larger bones. But deep down she knew the old man wouldn't want that.

The tracker gave her a feral smile, "I will find you again, I will..."

"I said," Cyber Six whispered as she grabbed both sides of his head, "shut up."

Cyber Six twisted with all her strength, hearing the grinding of bone then a muffled crack. The body slumped then collapsed into a glowing ooze within the clothes, a soft clink being heard with the tube of sustenance hit the floor. Reluctantly she picked it up, not really wanting to feed but knowing it would keep her alive a few more weeks, then collected the one from the body laying on the bed.

As she strode to the window Cyber Six smiled to herself, oddly satisfied. 'I suppose Von Richter will know I'm here,' she mused as she threw herself back out into the night, 'but somehow, that doesn't frighten me anymore.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Wow," Lori finally said quietly as Cyber Six told her a slightly edited version of the tale, "every day I learn something new about you."

Cyber Six looked down at her a bit worriedly, "Is that all right?"

Lori smiled suddenly, "Of course. That's how things should be between lovers!" With that she suddenly pushed Cyber Six over, her eyes twinkling merrily as she lightened the tone.

"Hey, don't," Cyber Six gasped as Lori began to tickle her, "Lucas said he was coming over to help us move."

With that the door banged open, "I'm here," Lucas declared then the tall blonde froze as he saw then tangled up on the bed, "Excuse me!" He jumped back out and shut the door as he called, "Take your time."

"We'd better tell him it's all right," the chuckling Cyber Six wiped at her eyes.

Lori pouted, "Spoil sport."

End

Notes: Based on a fusion of bits from the comics and the animated series. Her "father" and his death are pure comics, while I had the Richter creations revert to a vial of sustenance like in the animated series.


	5. Christmas

Cyber Six: Revelations and Aftermath

Christmas

Lucas Amato raised his plastic cup in a toast, the fellow teachers echoing him as he yelled, "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" the other teachers echoed.

The school staff party was winding to a close as Adrian Seidelman cut through the crowd to Lucas' side, the shorter black haired man smiling slightly. "Merry Christmas," he said as he offered the wrapped box to the taller man.

"Thanks," Lucas grinned, the muscular blond man looking down at him thoughtfully. "How are things with...?"

Adrian blushed faintly, "Oh, pretty well. She wants me to meet her parents tonight."

Lucas clapped him on the back so hard he nearly knocked Adrian over. "That's a major step forward," he congratulated him.

"Yeah, well...," Adrian shrugged.

Sometimes, Adrian thought that he didn't deserve a friend as good as Lucas. Lucas had not only dealt with the revelation that Adrian was Cyber Six, but had also gotten over Cyber Six admitting she wasn't into him. In the months since they had settled into a easy friendship that Adrian cherished.

Lucas leaned in as he whispered, "So have you two... ah...," he trailed off, blushing faintly.

Adrian felt himself blush too. "Yes," he admitted, "and no, I won't tell you about it."

"But Adrian!" he protested.

"No buts," Adrian said. He looked around, noticing that most of the people were distracted. "You mind covering for me?" he asked. "I have a errand to run."

"Be careful out there," Lucas cautioned as he watched his friend slip away silently.

With the ease of long practice Adrian slipped through the darkened halls and out of the school, going up to the snow covered roofs of the city. No one looked for people up there, freeing him to leap from roof to roof as he traveled across town to his apartment, watching his footing on the ice. Slipping in the opened window he crouched a moment, checking for other presences.

"Mrowr?" Data Seven made one of his usual comments, the great black panther sitting up to give her a thoughtful look.

"Thanks for watching the place," Adrian said as he gracefully slipped out of the over sized man's shirt and trousers, revealing a slim, feminine form. She pulled the black bodysuit on with easy familiarity, the matching gloves and hat following.

"Hurf," the panther padded up to her, nudging her hand with his head then purred softly as Cyber Six petted him.

"I'm heading out tonight," she told him as Cyber Six pulled on her cape, "but if you want I can call a friend to keep you company."

Data Seven gave her a amused look, clearly indicating that he would find ways to keep himself amused when she was gone. "Hrmm," the cat curled up by the bed, watching with half lidded eyes as Cyber Six left from the window.

Somewhat later than evening Cyber Six smiled as she dropped down ob the roof, sliding carefully down to look into the window. Lori looked up with a happy smile from where she was sitting on the bed, wearing a fancy yellow dress. The redhead bounced to her feet as she hurried over to the window.

"About time," Lori complained cheerfully.

"Sorry," Cyber Six hugged the smaller woman close as she murmured into her ear, "I had to run a errand earlier...."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The boy known to his enemies as Jose Von Richter marched through the halls of his base, a secondary headquarters that had been established in Meridiana itself. Since the death of his father and the destruction of their first fortress base he had been rebuilding his power, slowly gathering his father's creations and rebuilding labs.

'We need to be stronger,' Jose thought to himself grimly. While he had a strong force of 'Fixed Ideas' they were merely cannon fodder compared to Cyber Six, he needed to find more of the unique monsters his father had made....

Casually Jose entered the large room he had made into his office, flipping on the light as his aide Vampiress and several Fixed Ideas entered with him. "Wait," Vampiress said, the pale skinned pseudo-vampire frowning, "there has been someone in here."

"What!?" Jose yelped, eyes sweeping the room, taking in the fireplace, barred windows and walls hung with banners carrying his family crest. He frowned as he registered what was off, "There's something on my desk."

"Go pick it up," Vampiress ordered a Fixed Idea, wisely considering it might be a bomb or some other destructive device.

The big creature lumbered over, a massive hand cupping the item and picking it up harmlessly. Both Jose and Vampiress braced for a boom, then blinked as the brute handled the item safely. He tossed it up and down casually then looked at them questioningly.

"Hold it up," Vampiress ordered then tilted her head to the side when he did. "A teddy bear?" she muttered.

"What in the...?" Jose muttered as they advanced towards the desk. It was in fact a teddy bear, a plain brown bear about the size of Jose's head, with standard button eyes and a smiling mouth. Pinned to it'd chest was a simple folded piece of paper. He plucked it off the bear's chest and unfolded it, only to gasp and drop it.

"Sir?" Vampiress looked at the note and frowned.

"Merry Christmas. Looking forward to catching up with you soon," the note read, signed just underneath with C-6.

"Cyber Six?!" Vampiress yelped.

Jose looked at the note as a cold chill ran up his spine, unconnected to the winter cold. "Check security," he ordered Vampiress harshly, "make sure the Fixed Ideas and other servants are all in place."

Vampiress bowed slightly, "Of course, master."

Jose watched her go, looking up at the barred windows and at the falling snow. He knew that Vampiress would find no security breaches and that they were sealed up tight. 'This toy is to show me,' Jose thought with a twinge of fear, 'that Cyber Six can get at me whenever she wants.'

As Jose sank into his chair he shivered again, and not from the cold. It was going to be a long, long Christmas eve....

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So you snuck in and left the bear as psychological torture?" Lori asked as she and Cyber Six walked. "You know that will drive him nuts," she smirked as they walked along the side of one of the city's canals, the snow drifting around them.

"That would be the idea," Cyber Six agreed with a laugh.

"You are a evil, evil woman," Lori noted as snow crunched beneath her boots, "you're lucky I like you evil."

Cyber Six leered jokingly at Lori, "And how evil would that be?"

"Very," Lori answered as she met Cyber Six's eyes. The younger woman leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "If you did a panty check, you'd discover I'm not wearing any."

"Lori!" Cyber Six blurted, blushing.

Lori snickered softly as she hugged Cyber Six's arm. "You'd better do all you can to keep me warm," she winked as they walked on.

"Sometimes, I feel younger than you are," Cyber Six admitted as she wrapped a arm around Lori's shoulders and held her close.

"I don't mind," Lori cuddled, "it's fun to train you."

To be continued!

A short Christmas piece. A conversation over on the Cyber6 livejournal reminded me I hadn't updated this in a while, so I thought of this. In canon Lori's parents let her get away with a lot, so I expect they may not really react to Adrian or Cyber Six dating their daughter.


End file.
